


Meet Me In The Hammock

by peterspajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspajamas/pseuds/peterspajamas
Summary: The air conditioningbroke.Is that a bad thing?If you ask Dean Winchester, it might be. (Solely because Cas keeps taking off his shirt.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Meet Me In The Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy prompt i wrote on tumblr, cross posted <3 find me at[ stillbeautifulstillcastiel! ](https://stillbeautifulstillcastiel.tumblr.com/)

The bedroom is in the back of the house. 

The kitchen’s at the front, and it gets the morning sun, which washes in like waves lapping at the shore, only the ocean is the sun and the sand is their kitchen. The bedroom is way at the back, a stone’s throw away from the gazebo, the tulips planted outside. 

Dean’s resting in bed, TV on, and Cas has taken a seat in the side of the room. 

There are crumbs in the bed; Sam brought donuts by this morning. Dean’s trying not to flush. 

The goddamn air conditioner broke last night. He made iced tea. Homemade lemonade. He’s been basically- basically _throwing_ it at Cas, because he keeps taking his shirt off. Dean is trying to watch his shows, _not_ his boyfriend. 

He makes a low noise, and gets some more lemonade. “Cas, pass me the remote?” 

Without looking away from his textbook, supposed to be focused on art, so he can do his paintings, Cas tosses the remote. He isn’t _trying_ to be sultry, is the thing, Dean only knows that his lips are like velvet and he’s almost embarrassingly handsome. “Do you really want to watch-” Cas’ eyebrow creases. “ _Another_ rerun of The Office?” 

“What?” Oh. Dean is watching The Office. That’s on? When did it come on? 

“Dean,” Cas sighs. 

“Cas,” Dean retorts. He’s the one _lounging_ , half naked, in their bedroom. Dean is obviously going to be distracted. He’s got no attention span when Cas is in the room. It’s embarrassing. He’ll have friends over, and then it’s even more obvious that he looks over every 10 seconds. 

That’s an exaggeration. He’s usually good about this stuff, though, at keeping all his naked affection on low. “We could go outside,” Cas offers, “Rest in the hammock? I’ll keep you company, but-” 

Dean doesn’t quite register the offer at first. “Hmm?” 

Cas leans over, kissing the high part of Dean’s cheekbone. “Hmm is right. If you want to squish into the hammock, I’ll be out there.” His eyes lift and he looks out the window. “It _is_ a very nice day.” 

The hammock, Dean decides soon after he sees Cas climbing on, his art textbook open, is a _very_ nice place to be, sweltering day and nice bedroom or not. The ice cream cake isn’t going to be ready for hours. 

They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked but a kudos is also worth its weight in gold!!


End file.
